Yamis Vs Hikaris
by DBZHobbit
Summary: Bakura attacks Ryou and the other yamis have urges to do the same. They leave before they can do any damamge and the Hikaris are left to figure things out and Shadi comes with two new Yamis to give a helping hand


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh although I dearly wish that I did. Note: All Yamis and Hikaris are in separate bodies also Malik is the yami and Marik is the hikari.  
  
**Yamis Vs Hikaris**  
  
Everyone was happily sitting in Kaiba Corp. enjoying the fact that the world was safe and nothing was wrong. Of course, because otherwise this fic would be pointless, it didn't stay like this. There was a crash from a room to the side of the main lounge. Everyone rushed in to find Bakura standing over a crying Ryou who was on the floor with shards of vase surrounding him. Seto gaped on the scene "That was an ancient Chinese vase! There was only two in the whole world!"  
  
"Well, now the other one is a whole lot rarer"  
  
"Shut up Mutt! I don't HAVE the other one!"  
  
Yugi and Tea started to console the sobbing British boy while Yami was glaring oddly at the ancient grave robber. Duke's voice cut through the silence "Why did you hit Ryou with the vase Bakura?"  
  
"Because" Bakura left without another word.  
  
After Ryou was clamed down they all went into the lounge so he could tell them what happened. The poor hikari was still shaking and he had a plaster on his head where the vase had made a cut. "We were just talking, then he suddenly got mad and-" he had stop the tears from reappearing "And then he grabbed the vase and smashed it over my head"  
  
"What an awful thing to do to your friendship!"  
  
"There will be no long friendship speeches in my lounge Tea"  
  
"But Kaiba-"  
  
"SETO! MY NAME IS SETO!"  
  
Yami, Malik and Marik were leaning against a wall. Malik then turned to his less psychopathic part and said, "Can I talk to Yami alone for a minute?"  
  
"Not hikari safe words?" Marik smirked  
  
"You're not exactly an hikari but yes, I guess so"  
  
"Fine, I'll go and join them" Marik jutted a thumb towards the others.  
  
After his lighter half had huffed away, Malik said to the Pharaoh "Do you feel anything odd around your hikari?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Like you want to shove them off something? Or hit them?"  
  
Yami shamefully looked down "Yes, the impulses are becoming hard to resist but I don't want to hit Yugi"  
  
"Neither to I want to harm Marik. Do you think that Bakura caved in?"  
  
"I believe that's why he attacked Ryou and left"  
  
"Do you think we should leave before we do the same?"  
  
"I think we should. We should leave them the millennium items"  
  
"The hikaris? Why?"  
  
"If we give in to the urges then they'll need the power of the items to protect themselves" So they planned to leave at the next opportune moment.  
  
The morning after this conversation Yugi and Marik frantically ran in at breakfast yelling that they couldn't find their ancient Egyptian halves, which was quite hard for the others to decipher as they were both yelling at the same time. "He wouldn't leave without telling me!" said Yugi, who was now beginning to cry. Marik looked crestfallen, "Who will I laugh manically with now?"  
  
"I can laugh manically!" Joey's attempt at help was not well received by Marik; he just got a death glare in return.  
  
Seto put down his coffee cup "It must be something that's only affecting the yamis"  
  
"Do you think that they've all gone evil?" Ryou squeaked in fear.  
  
"No, they left Marik and Yugi the millennium items. They must have felt that they were turning evil and left them to help us and stop themselves from using them"  
  
"But what about my millennium ring?"  
  
"It seems that Bakura was overcome by the evil and took the ring with him"  
  
"What do you think that we should do?"  
  
"I have no idea"  
  
"Well that's a lot of help"  
  
"Shut up Mutt"  
  
Joey returned to his bacon and eggs while feeling very unloved and useless. He wasn't going to feel this way for long though as a turban suddenly appeared through the floor. Ryou and Tea screamed and the others realised that a body was following the turban. "Shadi! You can help!" Yelled Yugi  
  
"Who in Ra's name is Shadi?" exclaimed Marik.  
  
"I am Shadi. I protect the millennium items and I have sensed a disturbance in the spirits that inhabit them" The turbaned man explained "I am here to even the odds. To help you against this struggle you now face"  
  
"Do all guardians of the items speak in riddles?"  
  
"No Marik. But it sounds better"  
  
Seto looked at Shadi sceptically "How are you going to even the odds? We're against three yamis that are infused with the powers of the Shadow Realm. How are you going to help?"  
  
"I shall give you two yamis of your own."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Yugi, may I please have the millennium necklace?"  
  
"Yeah, but why?"  
  
"It is about time that the person it was destined for received it"  
  
"Ok" Yugi handed the necklace over to Shadi who crossed the room and handed it to its rightful owner. Seto stared in shock.  
  
"The Mutt! The Mutt has a millennium item!"  
  
"Joey's yami was a was a general in the time of the pharaohs. His help will be vital"  
  
Joey stared at the item in his hand. "Ok, here goes nothing" he then put on the necklace. Everyone gasped, as Joey's exact double appeared next to him "Alright I've got a yami!" Joey punched the air joyfully. "Alright! I've got an hikari!" Joey's double repeated Joey's previous action.  
  
"That's just plain freaky" Marik stated.  
  
Shadi stepped forward "General Jounouchi, welcome back"  
  
"Please call me Jono. I hate my full name"  
  
"Me too! I hate being called Joseph!"  
  
While Joey continued to figure out how uncannily alike he was to his yami, Shadi turned to the others. "I promised you two yamis. The second is the owner of the millennium scales. The high priest of ancient times"  
  
Seto double-taked "Ishizu said that I was the high priest!"  
  
"That's correct. Here are your scales Seto"  
  
As soon as Seto touched the scales it was like his ancient self had jumped out of the carving from the museum. Although in colour and much less rock like. Seto looked at him yami and asked, "So, what's your name?"  
  
"Set"  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Oh" He then looked at the scales in his hand "And where am I meant to put these?"  
  
"I used to keep them on a table in a chamber"  
  
"I need something with a little more mobility"  
  
"Pocket?"  
  
Seto shrugged and hid the scales deep in his trench coat.  
  
Ryou was now missing his yami dreadfully. Sure, Bakura was mean to him but they were connected. "So what are we going to do?"  
  
Shadi turned to the Brit "You fight yami with yami"  
  
"But that would be like fighting ourselves. And it's three against two, we still can't win."  
  
"You have four millennium items and they have one."  
  
"Oh, ok. But I'm still not happy about it."  
  
Tea put her hand on Ryou's shoulder "Don't worry. Friendship will always prevail over evil" A unanimous "Shut up Tea!" was what she got in reply.  
  
So they left to find Yami, Marik and Bakura. All of the hikaris were worried about what would happen when they did (Well, Ryou and Yugi were, Marik didn't really care as he had the confidence and fearlessness of Evil Kinevil). Joey and Jono were talking and messing around happily while Seto kept glancing at Set, unsure of how he felt abut having a duplicate.  
  
After a while of searching the streets they stopped for lunch. Seto sat and observed the others. Yugi and Ryou looked practically depressed, Marik kept touching his millennium rod as if hoping that Malik would pop out of it or suppressing the temptation to hit someone with it. Tea, Tristan, Serenity and Duke (Or as Seto called them 'the useless cheerleaders') were contemplating where to look next. Joey and Jono were playing Rock-Paper- Scissors and were thoroughly amazed that they were getting the same thing. "How Jono became a General I've no idea", the voice was Set who was sitting next to him and also playing Seto's favourite game of people watching "I feel the same way about how Joey became a top rank duellist and has managed to get to the semi-finals of two tournaments"  
  
"I know. How we won wars with that Mutt leading the army I'll never know"  
  
"I call Joey Mutt too!"  
  
"I've called Jono that for years. He hates it"  
  
"It looks like the hikari apple doesn't fall far from the yami tree."  
  
"I agree. They're both idiots."  
  
"Yes but I meant that we both call them the same thing and both hate them. Maybe this yami thing can actually work out."  
  
"Then we make a deal"  
  
"A deal of what?"  
  
"To contradict, annoy and make fun of the Mutts at all costs"  
  
"Agreed!" and the two shook hands.  
  
Yay! Chapter 1 done! I know I was slightly mean to Joey in this chapter (sorry Rachie) but I do love him and will be better to him in later chapters. If anyone wonders how Set and Jono are going to escape from being taken over by evil it's not a flaw. The answer is coming in later chapters. Just protecting myself from flames. Anyhoos, Read and Review! 


End file.
